An aerial vehicle can rely on communication systems. The communication systems provide the aerial vehicle with information, such as geographic coordinates, locations of other vehicles, etc. The information provided to the aerial vehicle via the communication systems can be used to navigate the aerial vehicle. The information provided to the aerial vehicle via the communication systems can be predicted to be unreliable when the aerial vehicle is in certain locations. When the information provided to the aerial vehicle via the communication systems is unreliable, the aerial vehicle can be caused to be navigated in undesirable manner.